Come What May
by Lady Excalibur
Summary: A Friendship, threatened, a love affair sentanced to death and secrets revealed. Friendships tested, enemies resurrected and all for the sake of a heart. Set after DMC, contains character death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

Summary: Contains character death, after DMC. With Jack gone and Barbossa taking the lead, Will must help save not only Jack but also Jack's children from the clutches of Davy Jones!

A/N: This isn't linked to my other POTC stories.

Chapter 1

Six of seven

A roar filled every nook and cranny on the Flying Dutchman. It was impossible to escape it. Like it was impossible to escape Davy Jones's fury. Today he was pissed for pretty much the same reason he was everyday…Jack Sparrow. Even though the pirate was dead, he was still causing grief for Davy. Davy had thought that once Jack had been killed by the Kraken, his soul would be in his possession and it would all be done and dusted. But no. Jack was smarter than that. Jack, the clever little blighter he was had cast a spell, one he had 'borrowed' from Tia Dalma. His soul was in limbo. No longer living, but his soul couldn't move on; move on into the hands of Davy Jones. As a matter of fact, Jack could come back to life anytime he wanted with that spell, and start the whole wild goose chase again! But no, Jack wouldn't do that. Bill knew he wouldn't. Bootstrap Bill, Jack's most loyal friend was stood staring up at the moon, thinking of his son, Will. He hadn't failed to notice the look in Will's eyes. The boy was clearly in love, but Bill didn't have time to ponder. Davy was pissed, better go see what he was going to do. It was usually quite interesting.

The entire crew had gathered in the hold where Davy was howling away. "I'll get him," roared Davy, "I'll get that Sparrow back to life if it's the last thing I do!" Bill smirked, Jack wasn't that stupid. He'd probably bring himself back to life, on land, get himself a new identity and disappear into the big world. "What are you grinning for, Turner?" barked Davy.

"You know as well as I do that Jack isn't dumb enough to come back until it's perfectly safe," said Bill.

"Ah! But I know his one weakness," said Davy. Bill looked intrigued.

"Treasure?" suggested one of the crewmen, "Tempt him back with silver and gold?"

"Not all treasures are silver and gold," said Davy, "Seven. Jack Sparrow's seven most precious possessions. One for each sea he has sailed, poetic don't you think Bill?" Bill's heart sank. No, surely Davy wouldn't sink that low.

"If Jack doesn't come back to pay his debt, I'll destroy them!" said Davy.

"You wouldn't!" said Bill, "You can't!"

"Oh really?" said Davy, his one normal hand closing onto a dirty sheet covering a box or cage, "It's a good thing that Jack prizes these above all his other treasures." He pulled the sheet off and the crew began to snigger. Inside the cage were six dirty, crying, sobbing children. "His children!" said Davy, "Jack Sparrow's seven most precious possessions are his bastard children!"

"Err, boss, cap'n?" said one of the crewmen.

"What?" said Davy.

"There's only six in there," said the crewman. Davy swung his head around and muttered under his breath, "Sarah, Mary, David, William, Susan, Matthew…." He ran through the children's names. "Amanda!" he roared eventually, "Where is the second one? Where is Amanda!" Bill chuckled to himself. Amanda was like Jack in everyway, personality, attitude, luck, even her appearance and mannerisms, especially that lopsided grin. She'd be halfway to Tortuga by now. Amanda was a precocious seventeen year old. Bill knew for a fact that Jack had his eye out for a good husband for her; someone who enjoyed a challenge. She was Jack's favourite; she was determined to become a pirate like her father. Unlike her older sister, Sarah, who like her mother Giselle, had decided being a 'bride for the night' was a better career. Jack had started spawning bastards at a young age and hadn't stopped for long since. Sarah, his eldest was approaching her 18th birthday, Matthew was barely even a year old. Each child was different from Jack. Sarah had long blond hair and green eyes like her mother. David, who was twelve and William who was eight and also by Giselle had their mother's hair but Jack's eyes. Mary who was fifteen, Susan who was six and little Matthew were red-headed like their mother Scarlett, with the same brown eyes. Amanda was different. No one really knew who her mother was. Mandy definitely had a hot temper, but she could be very calm and laid back. She had the same thick, wiry black hair as Jack and her eyes were the deepest brown most people had ever seen. She was a cunning child. People blamed this on Jonathon Sparrow, Jack's father, he having been the one who raised her since her mother had apparently abandoned her. A baby Amanda had been left with a barkeeper in Tortuga to be given to Jack when he next stopped by. Her mother never returned for her. It was the 'Sparrow influence' as people called it that had made Mandy what she was. The other six had been raised by their mothers, away from Jack's influence. But it was true, Jack loved all his children, they were his legacy, his blood. Davy was right; if Jack found out about what Jones was planning, he would return, most likely to bargain his children's freedom rather than give himself up to Jones. Jack loved his kids, but he loved his freedom too.

As Bill was thinking this, Mandy was rowing her little heart out. She wanted to put as much distance between her and the wretched Flying Dutchman as possible. Her arms were tired, heavy and aching but she had to keep going. 'Not much further now,' she thought. And then she saw it, that beloved sight, Tortuga. Her home. To most people it was hell on earth, where sin and debauchery were rife. But to Amanda Sparrow, it was a beautiful place. "Ahoy there," said a voice. Mandy looked upwards, fearing it was Davy. But it was just an ordinary ship and an ordinary sailor. "Ahoy," she said, "Going to Tortuga? It's the last free port in these waters. Bastard East Indian Trading Company controls everywhere else." Amanda certainly had the gift of the gab. She could sell anything to anyone, whether they needed it or not. The sailor nodded. "Mind if I catch a ride? My arms are killing me," said Mandy. The sailor threw down a rope. Mandy grabbed hold of it and pulled herself up onto the deck. "You have a name, miss?" asked the sailor.

"Amanda," said Mandy, "Amanda…." She paused. She couldn't risk saying her name was Sparrow. "Amanda what?" asked the sailor.

"Amanda Dalma," said Mandy using the first name that came to her head.

"Welcome aboard Miss Dalma," said the sailor.

Meanwhile, at Tia Dalma's, Will wouldn't take his eyes off Elizabeth. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Her…and Jack…kissing. It made his blood boil and he didn't know who he was madder at, Jack or Elizabeth. A crashing sound brought him back to his senses. Tia's eyes had widened and she gripped the table before her. "What is it?" barked the recently resurrected Barbossa.

"Six of seven," said Tia, "Jones has six of the seven."

"What is she talking about?" asked Elizabeth. Only Barbossa seemed to know what was going on. "Seven?" he whispered hoarsely, "Jack's seven?" Tia nodded.

"What is it?" asked Will.

"Davy Jones has got six of seven," said Barbossa, "Six of Jack's most prized treasures."

"Treasure?" said Ragetti, looking up and feeling hopeful.

"The living kind," said Barbossa.

"Living treasures?" said Will.

"His children," said Barbossa, "Jones has six of Jack's children. Tia, where is the seventh? Where are they?"

"Tortuga," said Tia, looking at Barbossa, "She's in Tortuga, with John."

"Amanda?" said Barbossa. Tia smiled and nodded.

"Dearest Amanda," said Tia, "I would like to see her again. It's been too long. Clever Amanda."

"Aye, it has," said Barbossa.

"Who is Amanda?" asked Elizabeth.

"Jack's second daughter," said Barbossa, "She's exactly like Jack, only smarter."

"Davy needs her if he's to get his hands on Jack's soul," said Tia, "You must protect her. She's special to me."

"Aye," said Barbossa, "Now how are ye planning to get to Tortuga before Jones? I hear me ship were sunk!"

"Jack's ship!" said Will and Elizabeth in unison.

"I can provide transportation, so long as you bring Amanda back here first," said Tia.

"Deal," said Barbossa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean.

A/N: I really, honest to God, have no idea why I came up with this. I have one thing to say though, some of you may notice that the title of this story is very similar to the title of Stone Sour's new album. Woo! Corey Taylor!

Chapter 2

Are you with us?

"This is our transport?" said Will, looking closely at the ship Tia had provided.

"I assure you, this ship is sea-worthy," said Tia. Will wasn't convinced. The ship was old and covered in barnacles. It looked like it would fall apart the moment they touched it. There was some kind of writing on the side of the ship, possibly it's name, but Will couldn't read it or understand it. "What does that say?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Tia, giving him a wink. Will blushed and looked away. Tia wasn't shy when it came to flirting; Will was not used to it. "Well, I've got no patience to be waiting," said Barbossa as he arrived, complete with Jack the monkey screeching on his shoulder. "Already?" said Elizabeth.

"Aye," said Barbossa, "I've been meaning to go see John for a while."

"John?" said Elizabeth.

"Jack's father," said Tia, "A former Naval officer, lost his commission because of Jack." Will shrugged, not really surprised that the sea was in Jack's blood.

"Well, I say we get going," said Elizabeth. She placed one foot on the gangway when Barbossa stopped her.

"I won't be needing you missy," he said, "Only a small voyage to Tortuga, just men I'm afraid." Elizabeth was shocked, she turned to Will but he just walked past her. He hadn't looked at her since she has kissed Jack. He hadn't even spoken to her. "Will?" she said.

"You heard the captain," said Will and moved out of sight.

"Sorry Lizzie," said Gibbs as he climbed aboard. Elizabeth sighed and turned around. Ragetti and Pintel grinned and waved at her. "This is going to be a nightmare," she muttered.

They arrived in Tortuga on a calm day. Everything was unusually quiet. "Jack was this place's life source," muttered Gibbs. Will saw Scarlett and Giselle sat alone on a porch, an empty bottle placed between them. He started walking towards them. Giselle raised her blonde head, revealing a tear-streaked face. "Giselle? What's wrong?" he asked.

"He took 'em," she said, "That bastard Jones took 'em!"

"Took who?" asked Will.

"My babies," said Giselle, "My beautiful daughter, Sarah, a beautiful young woman, my little men, David and Matthew."

"He took mine too," said Scarlett, not raising her head, "My girls, Mary and Susan. And my boy, my baby boy, William."

"Looks like Tia were right," said Barbossa, "Jones has come and taken Jack's children." Will looked at him.

"Will they be alright?" asked Will, "Jones wouldn't hurt them, would he?"

"I don't know," said Barbossa, "Ladies, we'll try to get them back, I promise."

"She's back in town," said Giselle, "That Amanda, she's back."

"Where is she?" asked Barbossa, "We need to find her?" Scarlett scowled at him and then raised her hand, pointing to a ramshackle house on a cliff just outside Tortuga. Barbossa smiled and nudged Will, "Come along boy!" he said.

A storm was brewing as Will, Barbossa and Gibbs arrived at the house. It was actually a lot like the Governor's mansion in Port Royal, only it was almost in ruins. The windows were smashed, there were holes in the roof and the walls were filthy. "This is a place where children are raised?" said Will.

"No, just Amanda, beggars can't be choosers and neither can pirates when it comes to land dwellings," said Gibbs, "However, this was once a nice place, Sparrow family built it when people started colonising about two hundred years ago. Back then Tortuga was a nice place. Unfortunately when Admiral Sparrow, Jack's father lost his commission, the house went the same way as Tortuga." Gibbs then realised he was rambling and shut up. Barbossa marched up to the door and knocked loudly. The door swung open. A bearded, bedraggled man answered. The rags he wore resembled an admiral's uniform, between thirty and twenty years old. "Hello, John," said Barbossa.

"Hector," said John.

"Mandy around?" asked Barbossa. John took a swig from the bottle he held in one hand and nodded towards the cliff. "Been there nigh on three days," he said huskily, "Bring her in before she kills herself."

"Ta, John," said Barbossa. John wasn't listening, he was too busy staring at Will. Barbossa and Gibbs were heading away towards the cliff. Will followed but John grabbed his arm. "Watch yourself with her," said John, "They've led many a man to his death or worse." John let go of Will's arm and then slammed the door shut. Will frowned and followed Gibbs and Barbossa. A young girl was kneeling on the cliff, looking out to the stormy sea as rain poured down on her. She was dressed all in black, a dress some sixty years out of fashion. No doubt it had been pulled from some ancient chest or drawer so Amanda could mourn her father. Her dark hair hung in rat's tails. "You've come to take me back to her," she said.

"Aye, you're a smart girl, Mandy," said Gibbs.

"She says there is a way to save Jack," said Will, "But she wants you to come with us?"

"She wishes you to sail beyond the ends of the earth?" asked Amanda.

"Aye," said Barbossa, "You're the only one who can get us there. Are you with us?" Amanda rose to her feet and turned. Her dark eyes flicked from one man to the other. "IS this all there is?" she asked.

"No, there are more off us, the rest are either on the ship or at Tia's," said Will.

"The Pearl?" she asked. Her eyes danced with the same fire as Jack's did when he spoke of the Black Pearl. Will shook his head. "Sorry, it got taken to the depths by the Kraken," he said. Amanda smiled. "Thought it would," she said, "I always knew that, deep down, my father was a good man, a good pirate and a good captain."

"So?" asked Barbossa.

"I'm in," said Amanda.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Will or Jack, do you think I'd be writing this story?

A/N: Will love ensue between Will and Amanda you say? Hmmm, maybe it will, maybe it won't. I am now looking for a beta reader for all my fan fictions, preferably someone who likes LOTR, POTC, Stargate (SG1 and Atlantis), Harry Potter, Charmed, X-Men and miscellaneous film. If your interested, you can get my email off my profile, drop me a line and I'll get back in touch.

Chapter 3

Listen to your mother.

Amanda certainly looked different out of her mourning clothes. She wore a shirt that was an off shade of white, a dark brown undercoat that looked like a tunic, a pair of boys trousers, black boots and a scarf tied around her waist. She also had a black bandana tied round her head. "You're every inch your father," said Barbossa as Amanda walked down the deck as only a Sparrow could. "Tia gave you this ship?" said Mandy. "Aye, she's looking forward to seeing you," said Gibbs. Amanda snorted. "Wish I could say the feeling was mutual," said Mandy. Will was still pondering on what John had said. 'They've led many a man to his death or worse,' who was they? What did this have to do with Amanda? Will could sort of see where John was going with that. Amanda's face was like every picture or drawing of an angel he had ever seen. But from what Barbossa and Gibbs had told him, appearances could be very deceptive. Barbossa was right; Amanda was definitely her father's daughter. "Come now, Mandy, you don't still hold a grudge against Tia for what she did," said Gibbs. Mandy cast a dark look over at Gibbs. Unlike Jack, she wasn't one to forgive and forget so easily. The sound of wood on wood drew everyone's attention. John Sparrow, once the proud admiral of the British navy, was limping along the harbour towards the ship. "Grandpa, what are you doing here?" asked Amanda, leaning over the side of the ship. John merely nodded towards Will and grunted. Mandy frowned and then looked at Will. Will looked from John to Amanda. Mandy burst out laughing and walked away, saying something like, "In his dreams."

John limped up the gangway and onto deck as Amanda disappeared into the captain's quarters. "You want to watch yourself, boy," he said quietly to Will, "Stay away from my granddaughter, every minute, every second you are close to her, you fall more."

"Why are you warning me?" asked Will.

"You're young, and the sea's in your blood," grunted John, "It attracts them."

"Who does it attract?" asked Will. John didn't answer, he just turned and left.

"Mr. Turner," said Amanda from behind him. Will turned around and found Amanda just inches from him. She closed her eyes for a second and then continued, "Make ready to set sail. You'll be taking orders from me from now on." She stared at Will for a second longer than was comfortable before going pink and turning away.

Will helped turn the wheel to bring up the anchor. Amanda was looking at him again. What had John meant? Why did he have to be careful around Amanda? He wished the old man had been clearer in his warning. By straying into his thoughts, Will barely noticed that the voyage back to Tia's was so much shorter than the one to Tortuga. All that he noticed was that Amanda was stood at the front of the ship, staring into the distance, as if she were guiding the ship itself.

When they arrived at Tia's, Mandy seemed almost reluctant to leave the ship. But she climbed down the gangway behind Will. Elizabeth was waiting there for him. "Will!" she cried, running towards him with her arms open. But Will just sidestepped and Elizabeth stopped short. The pain was obvious in his eyes. Elizabeth looked up to meet Amanda's eyes. She too instantly compared Amanda's face to that of an angel, all except her eyes. Amanda's eyes seemed unearthly; changing from green to blue then back to green and then brown. They seemed to be constantly changing and it frightened Elizabeth. Amanda stared at her for several seconds before turning and following Will into Tia's house.

Tia looked up as Will entered and held the door open for Amanda. Tia smiled at the daughter of Jack Sparrow. "Welcome back, child," she said. Amanda just stared at her and walked further into the cramped shack. Barbossa and the rest of the crew had come in by now. Barbossa dropped down into the nearest chair, Jack the monkey screeching on his shoulder. "All of you, please, sit," said Tia, "There is much I should explain." Everyone found a seat somewhere, everyone except Amanda.

"Amanda, sit down," said Tia, "Please, child, rest yourself."

"No thanks," grunted Amanda in a way that greatly resembled John Sparrow.

"Child, sit!" repeated Tia.

"I'm not a child!" said Amanda.

"Yes, but I am still your mother!" barked Tia. Will looked up in shock. So did everyone else except for Amanda and Barbossa. Will looked from Tia to Amanda. He could see the resemblance, they had the same eyes as each other. "Amanda is your daughter?" said Pintel.

"Yes, my daughter by Jack," said Tia.

"Mother?" said Amanda, "Ha! You abandoned me in a pub in Tortuga, to be raised in some damp hovel!"

"I had no choice," said Tia, "This wasn't a place to raise a child and we were outcasts!"

"Because you choose to follow Jack!" yelled Amanda, "Follow him here! To his world of chaos and disorder! No, you are the outcast; I'm still welcome at home!"

"I choose to come here so you could know your father," said Tia, "I never knew mine, neither did my mother, nor my grandmother and all the women of our line, never once met their fathers. I wanted to change that."

"You should have known it could not be changed," said Amanda, "Our ways are our ways for a reason. They have been that way since the dawn of time, they cannot be changed."

"I don't regret what I did," said Tia, "You knew of your heritage at least, and the power that comes with it." Amanda looked at Tia one more time before turning and disappearing up the stairs. Will looked from Tia to the stairs. "It's been a long day," said Tia, "I think we should all get some sleep." She moved from her place at the table and followed Amanda upstairs. Some muffled words were heard and the sound of someone running. Amanda appeared down the stairs and left the house, muttering under her breath. Tia reappeared, trying to follow her teenage daughter but Barbossa stuck his leg out, blocking Tia's path. He shook his head and said, "Send the boy." He then pointed to Will. Will looked up. "Why me?" he asked.

"You have a touch of destiny about you," said Tia, "Like I said before, but it's clearer now." Will backed away from Tia, scared by the intense look of her eyes. He turned and left through the same door Amanda had gone through.

Amanda was stood part way along the walkway that ran the circumference of Tia's home. She was sat, her feet dangling over the edge, muttering to herself. Will walked as quietly as possible towards her so that he was close enough to hear what she was saying. "What should I do?" said Amanda, "Should I rescue my father? It would mean going home, am I still welcome there…why won't you speak to me?"

"Speak to who?" asked Will. Amanda jumped and saw Will.

"Oh, it's you, I thought you were Tia again," she said. Will shrugged and sat down beside her. "Who were you talking to?" he asked, finding that it was easier to speak to Amanda than it was Elizabeth. They were both alike, he and Amanda. The children of pirates, and good men. "I was asking the sea for advice," said Amanda, "But I'm too far inland for it to work. The message is too faint to get through."

"You follow the sea's advice?" asked Will. Amanda simply nodded.

"The sea is my best friend," she said, "The one thing I have ever known to stay true. If you listen carefully, the sea is always talking to sailors and pirates. It carries warnings and advice in it's waves." Will raised an eyebrow. Amanda was definitely a strange child. "Why are you so angry with your mother?" he asked.

"Who? Tia?" said Amanda, "She abandoned me so she could play sea-witch here. She exiled herself from her family, banishing me in the process. But the sea, the sea tells me that I'm always welcome at home, I only have to go there?"

"Where? Tortuga?"

"No, Will, that's not home, it's where I live," said Amanda, "Home is…somewhere else. Home is where we'll have to go to save Jack."

"Where is home?" asked Will. Amanda stared down at the water below them for a while before softly saying, "Wherever the sea takes me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All I own in this fan fiction is Amanda, oh and John Sparrow.

Chapter 4

A child's forgiveness. 

Mandy and Will were still sat on the balcony coming off of Tia's marshland shack. Mandy was staring down at the sea; Will was looking out over the marsh. "You're angry about something," she said softly. Will looked at her.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"I just can," said Mandy, "What happened?" Will sighed. If Mandy was indeed Tia's daughter, she would be able to tell if he lied. "It was Elizabeth," he said, "She…she kissed Jack as I watched." Mandy looked at him.

"I had a feeling it involved my father," she said, "He's got a nasty habit of making people pissed." Will blushed at her language.

"I'm sorry," said Amanda, "Does my language offend you? Well, what can you expect when you're raised in Tortuga?" Will smirked. Amanda stood up and leaned on the rail. Will sat there for a second before copying her and standing up. "I just hope Elizabeth will explain herself to me," he said softly. Amanda snorted in an attempt to hide laughter. "Come on now Will," said Mandy, "You can't tell me that you don't feel angry at Elizabeth. That all your raw, animal hate is focused purely on my father."

"I have no anger towards my fiancé," said Will.

"I'll believe that when I see it," said Mandy, "I know exactly how you're feeling. I'm Tia's daughter remember? Deep down inside you, your animal side is burning with a desire to hurt both of them." Will spun around so that he was looking at Mandy. She continued, "You're upset because she kissed another man while you, you haven't even looked at another woman since you fell in love with her. You've been faithful while she went and kissed a no good pirate." Mandy stepped closer to Will. "You want to fight fire with fire… you want to know what sort of…thrill she got out of it; kissing a pirate. You're tired of kissing a good girl. You want a bad girl; you're just waiting for one to come along and…" Mandy was cut off. Will's head had descended and he had pressed his lips to hers. Mandy smiled with satisfaction. She could sense a deep, dark passion within him. His pirate side, his wicked side; it was screaming in joy of having been let out, for the first time in twenty years. The kiss deepened and Will's tongue gently licked at Mandy's lips. Winding her arms around Will's neck, Mandy opened her mouth. Will's kiss became rougher as he poured every ounce of passion he had into that kiss, he poured his rage and his lust into it.

The sound of Tia shouting brought Will to his senses. He saw Mandy's smile and realised what he'd done. She just grinned her lop-sided grin and said, "Now you're even mate," She then just strided away as if nothing had happened. Will stared helplessly after her. He turned back to look down the bayou. He had felt a heat rise up inside of him, something he had never felt before, not even with Elizabeth. There was something about Amanda. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head; she was only just an adult, she wasn't even eighteen yet! And she was Jack's daughter, Jack, despite everything, was Will's closest friend. Was, was Will's friend, Will couldn't forgive him for allowing Elizabeth to do what she did. But still, that kiss…he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of Amanda like that, she was too young and too important in getting Jack back…she was the key to defeating Davy Jones.

Mandy, however, was back inside by now. Gibbs was talking to Tia and only dared take one look at the girl before quickly leaving. Mandy didn't get closer to her mother. She just stayed next to the door, watching the soothsayer. "Child, you must come closer if I am to be able to help you," said Tia. Mandy sighed and looked away before walking slowly over the damp floor. Tia pointed to a chair and Amanda sat down. Tia sat down next to her. "Child, dearest Amanda," she said softly, reaching out to touch her daughter. Amanda jerked away and said sharply, "Don't ever touch me." Tia pulled her hand back and sighed.

"Amanda," said Tia, "There are things you should know. You know your heritage yes?" Amanda nodded.

"Do you remember the orb I gave you, when your father first brought you to see me?" asked Tia. Amanda nodded.

"Well, I think it may be time you visited your grandmother, yes?" said Tia. Amanda swallowed and turned away from Tia.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I…I don't have the orb any more," said Amanda, "I traded it." Tia stood up.

"Who has it?" she asked, "Who has the Key?" Amanda looked up at her mother.

"Sao Feng," said Amanda. Tia sneered.

"I told you to stay away from him," said Tia, "He could expose…"

"I know," hissed Tia, "He's the one that got away. But we have bigger problems with Davy Jones. Now he has my brothers and sisters, and he's going to use them to get to Jack unless we get Jack first. Now tell me, what can I do to make sure that Jones won't kill my entire crew before I get there?!" Tia sighed again and reached around her neck. She unfastened the locket from around her neck and handed it to her daughter. "What is this?" asked Amanda. Tia looked her daughter straight in the eye and said, "Do you know the tale of Calypso and Davy Jones?"

"Calypso?" she said softly.

The next day, Amanda was nowhere to be found in Tia's house. Will looked high and low but couldn't find her. As he ran through the main room for the tenth time, Tia finally looked up. "She's not here, boy," she said, "She's on the ship already." Will stared at her. "She needed time to think, to listen to what the sea told her," continued Tia, "It's her way and my way." Will nodded and walked off.

There were no boats so he had to wade to the ship. But when he climbed aboard he couldn't see Mandy. Then he heard a creak. He looked up. A pair of hands was just visible, hanging over the side of the crow's nest. He grabbed hold of the rigging and began to climb up. Mandy didn't turn around as he climbed into the crow's nest. "Amanda," he said, "Mandy?" Amanda's head bowed for a second then she lifted it up, straightened up and turned round, shoving something into her pocket. "From now on, Mr. Turner," she snapped, "It will be Captain Sparrow to you and you will always refer to me for orders. If you absolutely cannot report to me for orders, you go to Barbossa, he's going to be my First Mate. Now get my crew ready, I want to leave in an hour!" The coldness of her voice shocked Will. He hadn't expected that, not after the previous night. He paused for a moment before climbing back down the rigging. Whatever was on Amanda's mind was making her very hostile. He reminded himself that her brothers and sisters had been kidnapped by Davy Jones and her father was dead.

Amanda watched as Will left. When he was far enough away, she looked down at the locket her mother had given her. It was beautiful but she still couldn't believe what she had been told. But it made a lot of sense now. It explained why she felt tied to the sea. But she didn't have time to think about it too much, she had to go find Sao Feng.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean.

A/N: How long has it been since I updated? I don't know! But I finally got round to it!! Once again just a short one, I'm trying really hard to make them longer but I don't have much time at the moment.

Chapter 5

Bring back Jack

Amanda stayed in the crows nest, allowing Barbossa to take over. She brought her knees to her chest. She couldn't stop thinking about Will and right now, above all else, she needed to focus. She needed to focus on finding Sao Feng and getting Jack back. Without him, she would lose everything, have nothing. He was her bargaining chip. All she had to gamble with. Without him, she would never be able to save her brothers and sisters. She adored her brothers and sisters. Their mothers, Scarlett and Giselle didn't like Amanda though. She thought Jack favoured her above all the others. That wasn't true, Jack ignored her most of the time just like he did the other six. Jack lived for rum, money and women in that order. His children were just a side effect of his love of women.

"Will! Listen to me!!" a voice shouted below. She looked over the rail. Will was marching down the deck followed closely by that scrawny excuse of a woman…what was her name? Elizabeth! Amanda glared as a sudden bubble of possessiveness burst in her chest. Didn't that woman get the hint? Will didn't want her anymore.

"Why should i?" yelled Will, "You betrayed me! You kissed Jack and then left him to die!"

"I did it for you, for us!" said Elizabeth.

"How can I trust you when you don't tell me anything? When you're not honest with me?" shouted Will, before disappearing below deck. Mandy smiled in satisfaction. She leaned back against the mast and pulled her hat over her eyes. She heard something crinkle in her pocket. She pulled out a letter. Of course, her 'mother' had given her it. She opened the letter and did her best to read it. Writing was not Tia's forte and reading was not Amanda's. They usually stuck to what they did best; reading runes and getting out of tight situations respectively.

'Sweet Amanda, I know you do not like me. I know that well. You are Jack only hope. Visit your grandmother. She can help you find your father. Only you can bring him and him precious Pearl back. Beware the mysteries of fate. One of your number will join to numbers in Davy Jones Locker. Beware of that. Your mother, Tia,' it read. Amanda quickly crumpled up the letter and shoved it back into her pocket. She climbed down the rigging to the deck.

"Ah, miss Amanda, miss Amanda!" called Pintel. Amanda rolled her eyes. They'd always called her 'miss Amanda' and she had no idea why.

"Yes, Pintel," she said.

"Miss Amanda, we've heard that we're headin' well to your grandma's…and well," he started, "We know what's happened there before…we was wonderin'…"

"Relax, Mr. Pintel," said Amanda loudly as Will walked past, "When we get there, you and your friend here will have all the women you want. My grandmother is very generous." She watched Will in her peripheral vision. He was curious. That was good. Curiosity would be the one thing to keep him going. Amanda knew already who her mother meant when she said that someone would die. Someone who could see the sea within Amanda's blood and the way it was ever changing, never the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Pirates of the Caribbean.

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. Please read and review.

Chapter 6

The Kraken

Mandy took the captain's cabin of the ship that night. Barbossa complained that he was technically more of the captain than Amanda was. But she ignored him. There was a bed/sofa by one of the windows. She lay down on it and tried to get comfy. It felt good to be on the sea again. The gentle rocking back and forth of the ship on the sea soon sent her to sleep.

"Your father's back," growled her grandfather. Mandy opened her eyes, she was back in Tortuga. She could hear something being dragged along the floor. Her eyes lit up. Ahhh, to be seven years old. She ran along the hall to her father's room. "Daddy, daddy!" she cried as she ran into the room. Jack looked up at her. "Hello, my sweetest," he said, "I've got a pretty for you." She ran up to him and he lifted her onto his lap. He opened the chest on his bed and pulled out a delicate gold chain with a gold medallion on the end. Embedded in the centre of the medallion was a bluey-white orb.

"Ohh," she said, "Thank you Daddy."

"Now, Mandy, this is very special, you must never lose this, promise me?" said Jack.

"I promise, Daddy," said Mandy. Her eyes flew open when she heard screams.

She wasn't dreaming anymore. And her crew were shouting. Suddenly the ship shifted sharply to one side, causing her to roll out of bed. She leapt to her feet and ran from the cabin, pulling on her coat as she went. She exited the cabin to absolute pandemonium. She felt Will grab her arm and pull down onto the main deck.

"What's going on?!" she shouted.

"It's the Kraken, it can't find Jack but Barbossa says it's picked up on you, it's coming for us," he yelled. She tore free of his grip and ran to the railing. She leaned over, ignoring the shouts and cries of the crew.

"Talk to me," she said, "Tell me." The sea was confused, disorientated, it couldn't give her answer. She hadn't noticed the odd silence that had come over the crew. Something wrapped itself around her ankle. She looked down to see one tentacle wrapped tightly around her lower leg. She looked to her right. Elizabeth was stood not too far away. She had a tentacle wrapped around one of her legs too. Mandy had just enough time take one breath before she was pulled from her feet.

She hit the deck with a smack. She clawed desperately at the wooden floor, trying to grab something, anything not to be pulled into Davy Jones' Locker. As she was pulled over the railing on the other side of the ship, she managed to grab hold. Elizabeth did it too. Will was not too far away. He stared in horror as the two women clutched desperately to the side of the ship. His eyes flicked from one to the other. He was the only one close enough…and he could only save one. Elizabeth, Amanda, Elizabeth, Amanda, Elizabeth, Amanda…his mind raced…he had to make a choice…Amanda! He raced forward and sliced through the Kraken's tentacle. He pulled her over the railing but couldn't save Elizabeth. The Kraken took off, taking Elizabeth with it.

Mandy stood up shaking. Will was staring at the water where Elizabeth had vanished, Barbossa and the rest of the crew were emerging from their hiding places. Suddenly the sea began to whisper again. 'Run!' it seemed to say. She looked behind her. She could see the Flying Dutchman emerging.

"It's the Dutchman," yelled Barbossa, "We'll never out run it. Mandy, do something." Mandy grabbed the rail. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She had to do this. She closed her eyes, channelled the power of the sea, she opened her mouth and screamed an eerie high-pitched wail. The ship suddenly moved faster than normally possible. Seconds later, they were miles away. Mandy collapsed to her knees. She hadn't done that in a long time. She felt Barbossa pull her up and lead her to the captain's cabin.

Will stared after Barbossa and Mandy. He didn't understand what had happened. He turned to Gibbs.

"I suppose it's time we told you a little secret about Mandy," said Gibbs, "She's a Sea Nymph. Tia's a Sea Nymph too. Extremely long lives, extremely powerful when in contact with the ocean. Mandy told you that she spoke to the sea right?" Will nodded.

"She just used her powers to get us away from Jones, she'll be weak for a while," said Pintel, "Miss Mandy always recovers quickly."

"Aye, but now that we know that Jones is closing in on us, we need to get Mandy's trinket back from Sao Feng as soon as possible, " said Gibbs.


End file.
